


Moonlight over the Nile

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, top priest seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: Atem is tired of waiting. He must know if his priest would ever consider him as a partner. He makes a plan to seduce priest Seto in his bedroom. The last thing the priest ever expected was to be the recipient of his king's love.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Moonlight over the Nile

**Author's Note:**

> Especial thanks to Desidera that listened to me cry over this fic several times and the prideship chat for the encouragement they gave me every step of the way.

The king called him again. His heart fluttered against his ribs. He was supposed to come find him in his chamber. He was let in immediately, he entered swiftly. He stood in the middle of the room. It was not very long before the doors of the bathroom opened and steam rolled in. Atem emerged from the bath wearing a transparent robe clinging to his skin intimately.he looked at Seto and gave him an enigmatic smile. He went straight to his boudoir and took a bottle of scented oils from it. 

“ Would you mind helping me apply some, my high priest?” Atem said breaking the silent. 

Atem looked directly into his eyes while he untied the bathrobe and slowly let it slide from his body. When it touched the ground Seto swallowed hard. He panicked. 

“If you need help with it I can call the servants, my pharaoh”

“I asked you to do it, high priest Seto” 

Seto shuddered when Atem used his name. He did not know what to do. He wanted to scape the situation. He did not know what was going on. When he saw his priest hesitate, Atem smiled gently and beckoned him closer. He momentarily froze but he could not deny the king.

“I am tired of waiting priest” 

In this situation, he felt those words had a double meaning but he did not dare hope for what he secretly desired.

The priest walked up to his king and knelt before his pharaoh. He took the bottle and let the oil fill his hand. He rubbed his hands together to heat it up. Atem offered his arm. He was now sitting on the bed comfortably.

Seto felt his hands tremble. He knew that touching his king was an undeserved blessing. He did not know how to control his beating heart or his racing mind. He tried to prepare himself mentally to touch him but being this close to Atem and feeling the softness of his skin made him shiver slightly. 

It did not go unnoticed by Atem. He was nervous too. He had fantasized so many nights about those strong hands touching his body. He had always felt attracted to his priest but he did not know how to approach him about these feelings he harbored for the other. These feelings finally overflowed when Seto had acted so openly protective of him over a noble who had attempted to seduce him. He looked into those stormy eyes and they looked positively murderous. The choleric man had barely been able to control himself. His eyes had darkened with what he hoped was jealousy. 

Seto’s hand were rough and he was struggling to make his touch as gentle as possible. It warmed his heart. He felt Seto move on from one arm to the other massaging it carefully.   
Seto on the other hand was trying to keep his mind and body under control. He knew this consent had its limit but he would love to touch his king freely. He wanted to caress hi body and awaken in him desire. He wanted to show him the pleasure he could provide. 

He stood up and walked behind him and accommodated himself so he could massage his back. He would feel how tense the other was. He tried to relieve what he thought was stress. Atem sighed when he applied some pressure. Seto took it as a good sign to continue. Truth to be told he was dreading the rest of his body specially the front and he was stalling he knew. It was not practical to do it this way but he needed a break from those intense crimson eyes. He spread the oil on his tanned back. The brown skin glistening under the lamps’ lights. There was something about this that was so intimate. He wanted to take his time but he knew he couldn’t linger without it being suspicious. He paced himself with slow but stead yrythm. When he was finished with that back, the priest moved to the front once more. 

There was a spark of delightful awkwardness from his high priest. Atem smiled, he could see him second guessing himself. He grabbed his hovering hands and guided them towards his chest. Seto’s breathe hitched. Atem pretended he didn’t hear he did not want to scare the other. 

“Gently my priest” he teased instead. Atem felt the small nervous twitch his hands made before gliding them slowly through his chest, maybe a little to slow. He felt the slightly ticklish whenever Seto touched his sides. He tried not to laugh but it was difficult his breathe came out in small puffs of air that barely disguised his reaction. Seto was trying to no t react to the assault on his senses. He was praying to the Gods to please do not let him get an erection. it was so difficult to not let his mind run wild with what was happening. Atem’s scent so near him, enveloping him was making him lightheaded. Once more he could feel Atem’s gaze on him. He was afraid to look up and lose himself in their light. He feared his feelings would overtake his rational self and he would act on them. 

The most dramatic moment for him came when Atem said in a whisper, “ My legs now, Seto” 

Seto’s hands froze again. They trembled slightly. He frowned to himself. He took a deep breath and covered his hands in oil and applied it on the soft skin. He concentrated on his calves and feet. He did not know how far he would be allowed. 

Atem was amused at seeing the stoic man struggle so much. 

“You can go higher, Seto” he whispered seductively finally letting the tone be none. Hoping Seto would start getting the hint. 

That tone! That tone! It made his hearth thunder. He looked at the vast expanse of skin. Higher?! How much!? He would go really near his crotch. He wanted to look but part of him refused. Would it be too disrespectful? 

He watched his priest with slight amusement. His body was so honest. He could tell how tense he was. He was thinking so loud, he could almost listen to him thinking anytime he hesitated his next move. Atem knew that if he asked Mahad he would probably do it with the exasperation and care of a caregiver. Looking at his high priest like this gave him hope. 

Those big hands delicately ventured higher. A shiver ran through his body as they came closer to his crotch. Seto’s throat felt so dry when he felt the open reaction. He stopped.

“I did not tell you to stop, high priest” he said slightly annoyed. 

Seto wanted to hurry. This whole ordeal was torture. His body was betraying his nervousness. Atem seemed calm while he was dying on the inside and his pharaoh had no idea of what he was making him feel. The desire of touching his skin freely and take pleasure in it was immense. The process was so painful. It was so unfair that he was the only one affected by this. When he finished, he sighed in relief. He managed to avoid his king’s crotch. 

“ I think it, I am done my king,” he bowed his head and looked at the floor. He was relieved that the torturous task was done yet his entire being desired for something more. He closed his eyes and tried to extinguish the flame of lust that was burning in his body and calm down his burning passion for his king. 

For a moment the silence filled the room. He saw his priest close his eyes. Atem smiled tenderly at him. It slowly transformed into a slightly mischievous smile. They were not done yet. Seto felt his king shift in bed. 

A slender leg drew closer to him. Atem guided his foot to the side of Seto’s face he slowly and sensually caressed the underside of his face. He could feel the soft skin of his king against his. Seto tensed again. His mind went blank as the sensations washed over him. Atem glided his foot through his skin and pushed his chin up to look at him. Seto’s body reacted violently to the caress. It was an extremely sensual touch. His heart was beating almost painfully. 

And then he heard it, the sensual tone, “Look at me, Seto” 

He finally dared to look up. Their gazes locked. The look on his king’s eyes… he had never seen that look on his face. His eyes were clouded, the black of his irises had expanded. His eyes were full of lust and they were looking directly into his soul.

“Seto,” he whispered. 

When he heard his name on those lips it felt like Atem was casting a spell on him. His mind stopped working and he felt like he was drowning barely been able to breathe. Now a delicate yet strong hand caressed his face and guided him slowly towards him. He just followed those hands without resistance, his mind completely blank just letting himself be guided towards his king. His mouth opened slightly and he tilted his head subconsciously. The pharaoh took advantage of this and kindly kissed those full lips. The touch was electric. Their breathes mingled. His heart was almost bursting open. Atem cradled his face softly. He pulled him up pulling him into the bed. He was following Atem’s lead. Atem’s hands moved towards his neck and he wrapped his arms around it. Seto was on top of him. He was completely lost in the nectar of his mouth. 

Seto’s body was a calming presence no matter how ironic would other people find this idea. They fell unto the bed. Seto’s arm on each side of Atem’s head. They were resting there making sure he would not suffocate under his weight. 

Atem wanted to be pressed down unto the bed and feel his priest’s passion. He was making an effort to no let the priest of anything else but them. He was taking away his capacity to make coherent thoughts with each movement of his tongue once Seto deigned himself to give his king access to his mouth The king wanted to take his breath away. He wanted to be the only thing Seto thought about right now. Atem’s hands slowly moved away from his neck relinquishing his iron grip on the taller man. His smaller hand wandered through his body. A body that had been trained to protect him. A body that was constantly put to the limit so he could be the best of his guardians. Yet, he wanted of this body. He wanted to taste the pleasures that he could derive from it. 

He never ceased caressing Seto’s body and slowly he pulled him up so they would comfortably rest on the bed. The pressure of the taller body was sensual. He moved his hips against Seto. Seto gasped when he felt the movement. He only deepened their kiss. Seto pressed their hips together following Atem’s lead, creating friction between them. He was losing complete control over his body mind and body, only Atem could make him act this reckless. It was not like he wanted to stop when Atem’s toned body was encouraging his caresses. He was welcoming every touch. Seto’s hands that were still at first now were freely touching the body underneath him. He was trying to memorize the texture of his skin and the firmness of his body. His hat had rolled on the floor a long time ago. Atem’s hands were playing with his hair, loving the silky texture of the brunet strands.   
Atem had accommodated the man between his parted thighs. Kiss after kiss they were falling deeper. Their moans started to fill the room. They could not differentiate between their voices. Atem finally pushed him back a little but making sure he grabbed his face. 

“Give me more,” he whispered against his lips biting them slightly after a heartbeat. 

For a moment Seto could not make up any thought, “How much?” 

“All of it,” he moaned and then with a delirious voice he commanded, “All of you” 

Seto could only kiss him in that moment. He must have been dreaming. Atem seemed to be overtaken by desire. It felt so surreal. It finally downed on him that Atem was giving him permission to continue and go the whole way with him. With shyness he ventured further, he kissed his neck and bit it. He wanted to mark him but he did not know if he had the right to publicly claim a God on Earth. So he continued, sucking on the ski lightly but never enough to leave marks just enough to create different sensations. Seto’s lips traveled through his skin until he reached his chest. He became a little rougher at that point. He wanted to experiment and see what felt good. He kissed the tan skin. H e could hear the small moans of anticipation. He looked back at Atem. Those eyes were curiously watching him. He looked at them and bit a nipple. Atem jumped at the sensation, he sucked lightly. The king shivered and he let out a gasp. He really was not expecting that. He did the same to other nipple he made him gasp again. He sucked on it. Atem continued to moan. After that he reached his belly and licked it and tried to savor the different textures. His smell was so sweet and his skin so soft. The journey was extremely slow for Atem as Seto seemed to savor it too much. He could feel how extremely hot he was feeling. He was torn between wanting to hurry and enjoying the priest’s attention.   
There was a moment were Seto stop and looked at him. Their eyes clashed again. He felt light headed. He leaned down and kissed the center of an offered thigh he looked down once more. He felt a rapid rush of lust through his body when he saw the semi-hard member. He could see his caresses had affected the other. Maybe he just needed some extra help. He leaned over Atem. 

“Do you have oil for this?”

Atem nodded and breathlessly pointed to a purple glass bottle. It was a different kind of oil so he moved to take it. He poured some on his hand spread through his thighs be fore he took Atem’s member in his hand and gave him a rough caress upward. Atem jolted. He gritted his teeth. Under his rough hands Atem became completely erected. He was trashing around. Seto looking at him intently. He moaned. 

Seto on the other hand was mesmerized. Atem had been his first love and the only person he had felt could captivate him enough to yearn for him. It was like a dream to be in his bed with his permission touching him like this. He wanted to appreciate and memorize everything in case it was only a one time opportunity. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was simple lust yet he felt honored that Atem would turn to him for help. He was nervous. He wanted Atem to feel good. He didn’t want to hurt him. He had to ask though what role he would take in Atem’s bed. Whichever it was the only thing that mattered was the man in the bed. He kissed his lips again. 

“Seto…Seto..” he would say. His name has never sounded so sweet. 

“How do you want me, my pharaoh?” he asked in between gasps and kisses. 

Atem was barely coherent but when it finally sank in what the other was saying his legs surrounded the priest’s waist and trapped him. He pressed their hips together as an invitation. Seto’s breathe hitched. 

“Are yo-you sure?” 

“What did I say Seto? I want all of you. Give it to me. Give me all you have” Atem said with his eyes closed his lips furiously kissed him again. Seto’s brain melted at that. He did not know how he was able to even think. 

“Yes, whatever you want” he said against those lips. I would give you my very soul. 

He sat again and he warmed the oil. He looked at Atem once again. The smaller man nodded. Seto breathed in and slowly started massaging around the small hole and gently penetrated him. Atem made a very interesting face. He frowned and he looked slightly confused. He smiled. He took Atem’s member again and he created a diversion. He did it with patience that he barely felt. He knew he had done something right when suddenly Atem called out his name and started whimpering. He continued to pleasure him. The stimulation was so much that with a very high moan Atem came and surprised them both. Atem blushed hard, He did not even have time to warn Seto about it. It was the first time he had felt all of these sensations at once. The smaller man hid his face behind his arms. His breath was rapid. After a couple of seconds he dared look at Seto. He was looking at his hand that had been tainted with his semen he looked at it thoughtfully and before Atem could offer something to clean it with Seto licked it off his hand. When Seto felt his eyes on him he smirked and looked at him seductively while he did it. Atem’s blush deepened. It was a sensual sight to behold. He felt warm all over.   
Seto looked down at him and swallowed hard, hesitating once again. He was being selfish possibly blasphemous even but it was Atem who gave him the invitation. He just wanted to live up to his expectations. 

Atem looked at him stall. He took his hand in his and guided it up to his chest. 

“Can you feel my heartbeat, Seto?” 

“It is strong” he whispered. 

“It is for you, keep going” 

Many emotions filled those eyes. It was for him, all of this was for him. 

“Tell me if it hurts even if it is just a little. I will stop no matter what,” he assured Atem. 

Atem smiled at him lovingly. Seto’s heart was also beating fast. Seto positioned himself and with care, lovingly even he pressed slowly inside. Atem’s thoughts stopped completely in that moment and the only thing he could think about was the slow pressure that was gently opening his body to make place for Seto’s warmth member. He cling to Seto tightly as he leaned down over his body. Seto was so gentle with him his kisses never stopped neither did his hands that continued to caress his neck his chest and his sides. When he was fully sheathed he stopped. They both trembled in unison. Seto was gasping for air as he tried not to move, Atem could only breath. He felt so full and so close to Seto. Their bodies were the closest they had ever been and the closest it was physically possible to be. He could feel Seto temble above him. He caressed his broad back trying to ground himself. 

Aaahhh he was so gentle, his beautiful and wrathful priest. He was usually so rough and mean yet here in his arms, he was gasping for air, feeling uncomfortable as he waited just because he did not want to hurt him and always reassuring him that no matter what he would stop. It was obvious Seto wanted him to feel good. These thoughts made his blush deeper and his body moved slowly as he tested the waters. Seto’s breath became heavier but he refused to move not until he was given a sign to do so. 

“My pharaoh…my pharaoh” 

It was slow and inexperienced movements that were burning Seto from the inside out. He tried to busy himself by kissing Atem’s skin. His instincts wanted him to move and let go of the tight control but his rational mind was the one that wanted Atem to fully enjoy their connection that was stopping Seto from just forgetting everything and take Atem against his bed without concern.

Atem made shallow movements. He could feel pleasure just from being like this but he wanted more. He was sure the pleasure would increase once Seto started moving.

“My priest, move. make me lose my mind” Atem said in between gasps. 

Seto kissed those lips so hard it bruised. This Is what he wanted, this is what he was waiting for. His hips started moving, furiously, passionately. Yet he still had half a mind to search for the spot that he knew would drive Atem crazy. Atem clinged to him just as fiercely as he felt the rough movements that moved him up and down the bed. His nails digging into the tan skin of Seto’s bareback. It was heavenly to feel his priest so close to him their bodies creating a delicious friction that had him gasping for air. 

“ Seto.. my Seto.. Seto” 

“My pharaoh ..my pharaoh”, the priest answered to each call. 

“My name Seto… my name” 

At first it was a shy whisper barely audible. Seto was so shy about the name that he held so close to his heart. It was the mounting frenzy of their love making that was washing away his inhibitions. 

“ Atem.. Atem…Atem” he chanted. 

Atem held him close and moaned in response. A thought came to mind. He looked at the door with cloudy eyes and he wondered… what would his other priests say about this? What if Mahad entered his room and saw them naked. What would he say if he saw Seto mounting him and claiming him so shamelessly? Would the priest be furious at Seto? Would he think Seto was attacking him? 

Seto raised him up from the bed in that instant, stopping his wandering mind. Now he was sitting on his lap. It was his turn to pleasure them both. The connection of their skin was unbearable. He moved his hips against the taller man. What would Mahad say now that he was the one giving them both pleasure? Now that his hips were the ones moving without control? Now that anyone could see that he was just as guilty as his poor priest? 

With his arms around his neck and him shamelessly rubbing against his taller priest, he moaned freely. He continued to call his name. Seto was delirious with pleasure. He loved this position where he could alternate between kissing Atem or looking into his eyes while Atem pleasured them both. 

It was shared experience of intense feelings and sensations. It was driving them both into insanity. He did not think he could stop not even if someone came rushing into the room. They would have to physically separate him from his king before he relinquished his possessive hold on him. 

Atem held him tighter and whimpered, “ Seto. Seto I am.. I will.. so close” 

Even if it was incoherent babbling Seto understood what he wanted immediately. His hand followed a path from his chest to his belly until he reached his crotch. He took in his hold the reinvigorated penis and he stimulated it quite roughly trying desperately to make Atem come before him. 

They were so lost in their own world that the walls between their feelings were slowly crumbling in a moment of delirious pleasure words of affection escaped them both at different times. Atem triggering Seto’s confession. 

“ Seto, Seto love… I can’t” with a loud moan of his name, he came in Seto’s hand. However Atem continued speaking “ love all of you… give it to me… make me yours” 

Seto was breathing forcefully he made them fall into the bed once more. He on top his face hiding in between Atem’s shoulder and his neck. He was so close. He continued the overwhelming attack on Atem’s body. His king whimpering in pleasure completely overwhelmed by the continuous assault on his already spent body. The amorous caresses and words from his king finally made him lose what little sanity was left and he came inside him with a love confession on his lips.

“I love you, my Atem” echoed in his mind without realizing the phrase had escaped the confinements of his heart and was let loose inside the king’s bedroom. He fell next to the king making sure not to crush him with his weight. After a few minutes the voice of his king broke the silence. 

“I love you too” 

“What?” 

“If you loved me why did you make me wait?” Atem’s eyes pinned him in place. Seto’s brain could not process what he was saying. 

Seto got up suddenly. His mind was panicking and nothing came to his lips, well nothing useful at least. 

“Make you wait?” he said and mentally screamed. 

Atem gazed at him seriously. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“My pharaoh, you …you are a king” well smart thing to say, high priest he told himself but he might as well commit now “I am just a servant what could I possibly hope for?”

“To the matters of the heart there really isn’t such a thing as a king and a servant Seto.” 

“There is nothing I could do to pursue you, pharaoh. I never thought or even dreamt that you would ever show interest in me” 

“Why not?” 

Seto laughed bitterly, “What could you possible love in someone as bitter, as brash and cruel like me? You surround yourself with gentle souls, bright souls…” like Mana…like Mahad. His hands clenched. 

Atem slowly rose from the bed and kneeled in front of him. He took Seto’s hands in his and kissed them softly.  
.   
“You have been always so blindingly bright, so focused on your goals. I always wondered and hoped to be the center of your attention, but you looked so aloof… so unreachable to me even if I was your king. You had always been so loyal to your people and your country…I could have your loyalty but never your love” 

Seto looked back at him alarmed, “Pharaoh, there is no one that has ever ignited in me so many deep feelings as you have. Nobody compares to you.” 

Atem’s bright eyes shone in the moonlight, and he reached up to him. His arms surrounded Seto’s neck and he pulled him into a kiss. Atem kissed him softly, gently and lovingly. It was a sweet exchange between them until the moment Atem parted and moaned in discomfort. He shivered violently when he felt Seto’s seed slowly drip from inside of him and make a tell-tale sign of what they have done. 

“What is wrong?” he asked concerned at the sudden reaction. 

Atem smiled at him seductively and teased, “Look this is your doing” he said before reaching behind him and coating his fingers with the left-overs of Seto’s passion. He showed him what the problem was with a satisfied smirk and he wanted to entice Seto’s body once more but Seto rose abruptly from the bed looking completely mortified. He started fussing over him. He made him lay down and he fetched a wet towel. He gently cleaned him as best as he could. Then he told him to lay down on his stomach and started massaging his lower back and legs. 

Atem smiled like a fool under the attention. There was no doubt in his mind that loving Seto was not a mistake and his heart was safe in his hands no matter the hardships that would come. 

The soft caresses made him drowsy, the lust that spiked before dulled down with the gentle attention. When he felt the taller man withdraw, he grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“Stay with me,” he pleaded. 

“Pharaoh, I have to attend to my duties and I cannot be seen coming out of your room when everyone is awake” Seto tried to reason with him. 

“Wake up at sunrise. Wake me up too, do not go without saying goodbye” 

“Pharaoh, we are going to see each other in the throne room” 

His pleading eyes could disarm any soul, he thought. Atem smiled and pulled him down into the bed when Seto nodded in agreement.

_II_

Seto rose before sunrise. He woke up Atem. Those crimson eyes shone under the lamp’s light. Soon enough however, he discovered that parting ways would not be as easy as he previously expected. 

Their moans could be heard inside the room once more. Seto losing himself in his pharaoh’s arms. Atem’s body convincing his rational mind to stay and love the rightful king for a little bit longer. Their love being kept a secret inside the four walls of Atem’s bedroom.

The gentle rays of the sun sneaking into the bedroom slowly and softly illuminating the new found lovers that were drowning in each other’s love momentarily, forgetting the rest of Egypt with each shared breath.


End file.
